


(i'm with you) even if it makes me blue

by its_tortle



Series: tumblr drabbles and ficlets [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is cold, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cold, Cold Feet, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, LITERALLY, M/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Steve warms him up, WWII, WWII Stucky, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tortle/pseuds/its_tortle
Summary: written based on the prompt "Quit touching me, your feet are cold." for my wonderful friendbee<3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: tumblr drabbles and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951201
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	(i'm with you) even if it makes me blue

**Author's Note:**

> original post [here](https://its-tortle.tumblr.com/post/630813652936720384/oooh-oohh-omg-if-youre-doing-ficlets-could-i) .
> 
> (title from paper rings by taylor swift)

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold.”

Bucky hums a little laugh as he nestles further into the cot he’s sharing with Steve. It’s freezing in the French hellscape they’re in right now, somewhere near Soissons with a HYDRA base only a dozen miles away. They’ll attack at first light.

Now though, they’ve set up camp for the night. The rest of the Commandos are huddled close in two other tents, but because he’s Captain now, somehow, Steve technically gets his own. Bucky doesn’t abide by that rule, and Steve doesn’t expect him to. 

It’s warmer this way. Besides, Steve is used to Bucky’s weight on the mattress and his breathy inhales, so he sleeps better in his company anyway. Those weeks away from Bucky were ones of fitful sleep, long nights and vivid dreams. He won’t say that out loud of course, but the fact remains clear and unspoken between them, a topic never breached, but silently acknowledged. Steve knows Bucky sleeps better beside him too.

Tonight is no different, except that Bucky’s feet are _freezing_ and Steve really is not accustomed to being on this side of the conflict.

“Buck,” he groans again, shifting his legs further into the tent wall to avoid the cold toes.

Bucky just chases Steve’s own, decidedly warm feet. “What, Rogers? You used me as a goddamn heater long enough, you could at least return the favor.”

“My feet were not that cold.”

Bucky snorts. “They were and you know it.”

With a defeated roll of his eyes that Steve purposefully exaggerates so that Bucky will see it in the near darkness of the woods, he shifts his legs back toward Bucky and the cold. “Just keep those fuckers away from any direct contact.”

Bucky grins triumphantly and thanks him, only to drive his icy feet right into Steve’s thighs. Steve shouts.

Bucky laughs, loud and careless, and Steve can’t help but watch him for a moment, enthralled. It’s rare to see Bucky like this these days, after the war and the lab and the front lines. But Steve can still coax it out of him sometimes, this youthful, wholehearted joy. His heart swells.

Bucky calms down, catches Steve’s fond gaze and startles for just a moment before matching it. “You good?”

“I hate you.”

Bucky grins again, then turns so that his back is to Steve. He reaches behind him and catches one of Steve’s large hands in his own colder one to wrap it around himself. “Shut up.”

Almost on instinct, Steve shifts closer to press his chest to Bucky’s back and curl around him. He presses his warm feet to Bucky’s, fighting the urge to recoil at the contact.

“Thanks for always warming me up, Buck.”

Bucky hums. “You owe me a lifetime of this now, pal.”

With a startling clarity, Steve realizes that he doesn’t really want anything more from life than this, than owing Bucky these warm, cuddly nights. He presses his face into Bucky’s messy, unwashed curls, not caring that they’re definitely some level disgusting, and holds on just a bit tighter. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are, of course, dearly appreaciated. follow me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/its-tortle) for more drabbles and gif edits and reblogs if you are so inclined. :)


End file.
